Moon's last love
by GingerNinja245
Summary: One of those normal "Percy gets turned into a werewolf" stories... first fic...yea...Hope you don't mind it. Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I hope this works, because this is my first fic. I know that quite a few peeps have done this, and the plot is used heaps, but who cares.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else.**

Camp Half-blood, a year after the titan war.

A deafening scream of pain echoed through the woods. No would understand what was happening unless they were the one in pain. That was exactly what was happening to the saviour of Olympus. The poison was making it hard for him to stay conscious now. It flooded through his body until it overtook his blood, turning it a stunning silver, moonlike colour. Perseus Jackson writhed on the forest floor, his tortured wails begging for mercy. Suddenly the pain stopped, retreating back as if it were never there. His muscles relaxed and the tension was released from his back. All was quiet.

Percy slowly got up, having no idea what other consequences would come from that monster. He slowly rose to his feet, a trickle of blood running down his arm from the bite that he still hadn't noticed. All he felt was a slight stiffness, which he certainly didn't register as an effect of being bitten by such a dangerous monster.

He walked back to his cabin, going behind the others in case the harpies caught him. When he reached his cabin, he entered through a special window that he had used numerous times to sneak out of camp on quests. He groaned softly as he strolled over to his bed, and promptly flopped onto it. After tossing and turning for about half an hour, he decided to think of something peaceful to help him get to sleep. Smiling as his mind settled on Annabeth, he dozed off, dreaming about beautiful girls with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

Linebreak…..

When Percy cracked his eyes open again, he came face to face with his favourite person ever. "Hey Wise Girl," he whispered hoarsely, while his eyes were still adjusting to the sunlight streaming through the windows of cabin 3. "Hi Seaweed Brain," Annabeth exclaimed, beaming down at him. As Percy sat up, Annabeth's smile melted off her face.

"Percy, what happened to you?" She screamed, her face portraying obvious worry. "What?" he asked, clearly confused. Not trusting her voice, Annabeth pointed at his sheets. Percy slowly looked down at his sheets, still not understanding until he noticed the red stains all over the sea green linen, some of which were still wet. He felt his arm where it was stiff last night and cried out in pain as his hand touched his open wound. Annabeth gasped as she too noticed the injury. _How could I not have noticed that? _Percy asked himself. "we have to take you to see Chiron." Annabeth stated as she dragged him towards the door, grasping his good arm roughly.

While they were passing the other campers they received many strange looks from the just waking demigods. The big house was then coming into Percy's line of vision, all in its blue glory. No one was on the porch. Mr D was most likely still in bed, and Chiron would be sorting out some kind of problem. That didn't mean he wasn't available to a severely injured camper. Annabeth marched up the stairs, leaving Percy behind. She pounded on the door, yelling, "Chiron! Come quick! Percy's injured!" The faint sound of a wheelchair moving across the wooden floor could be heard. The door creaked open and the centaur in disguise came outside. "What is it child?" he asked, glancing at Annabeth, and then staring at Percy, who was clutching his wounded arm protectively. Chiron's face fell.

He changed to his normal form as quickly as he could. He grabbed Percy, who had protested and said he was perfectly fine, and slung him across his back. He galloped of to the infirmary, leaving Annabeth to follow.

When she finally got to the infirmary, she caught a glimpse of Chiron treating Percy, rushing around and dabbing nectar on the wound, which was no longer covered by clothing, so it looked worse. The skin was pale and the hole in his arm was deep. Silver liquid was running through it, mixing with his blood. Scarlet droplets were covering his skin, and the wound didn't look like it had been neat and quick. It was ripped, like whatever had pierced him had been twisted and moved around inside his arm, causing maximum pain.

Annabeth suddenly felt dizzy. Seeing her boyfriend's arm looking like he had been stabbed constantly in the same place while he had been struggling around was not what she had planned for her Tuesday morning. Despite protesting inside, she allowed herself to be led out of the white room. Glancing one more time at her now unconscious Seaweed Brain, she headed to her activities, as she had missed breakfast.

Linebreak…..

When Percy woke yet again, it was beginning to get dark. Although he noticed that his arm should have been in excruciating pain, it didn't bother him that much.

On instinct he tiptoed out of the infirmary and into the forest. He didn't know why, it just seemed right. He was in such deep thought that he didn't realise he had reached the middle of the forest. He plopped himself down on the ground and sat in deep thought. When the full moon came out from behind a cloud he stared at it.

He inhaled a sharp breath as he realised something was seriously wrong.

His skin felt tight, and his bones were all grounding together. He let out a scream of pain as his shoulders shifted forward, and some kind of invisible force was pushing him to the ground. Thick, coarse, jet black hair was sprouting all over his body. His face expanded and his eyesight became sharper, while his nose was filling with new smells he had never noticed before in the dense forests.

On an impulse he let out yet another scream of pain, but this one came out as a howl.

Yes. He, Perseus Jackson, was a werewolf.

**Sooo, how was it? I'm pretty sure it failed, but its up to you and your opinion. What do you want to happen now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Those who updated, thanks :D it's kinda hard to write because I have all my exams and assignments coming up, but I will try to update as often as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything else. I wish I did but sadly, no ;(**

When percy awoke, memories of last night flooded into his brain.

He groaned as images of running wild through the woods and the freedom of running as a wolf flashed through his mind, before disappearing just as quickly.

He glanced down at himself and sighed in relief as discovered he was luckily wearing the clothes from the previous night, otherwise there might have been some issues with the Aphrodite cabin.

All of a sudden, he realised that he would be a monster, not classified at all human.

He wondered what his made him: he was clearly no longer human; he was a god/wolf hybrid, an outcast anywhere he went. What would his mother think?

What really surprised him was that he wasn't all that worried, even though he really should have been. Then again, despite all the pressure that had been put on his shoulders, he was a fairly laid back demigod.

It was still odd though.

He was interrupted from his musings when reality jolted him back to the present. Where was he?

He knew he was somewhere in Camp Half Blood's forest, but where?

Chiron really needed to make a map of camp, one that showed all of the routes through the forest so that the campers didn't get lost. Who knew how many had been attacked by a random monster while on a leisurely stroll to who knows where.

It seemed that he still had wolf hearing even when he was human, because his sensitive ears noticed footsteps heading towards him, as well as his name being called out. How could whoever it was sneak up on him so fast?

There was a rustling sound and Connor Stoll emerged from the shrubbery. "There you are. GUYS, I FOUND HIM!" there was the sound of many feet trampling across the forest floor and a crowd of campers appeared in front of Percy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUCOMPLETE SEAWEED BRAIN? Annabeth demanded her stormy grey eyes as fierce as ever.

"Um… I have no idea. I just woke up here this morning" Percy lied, not risking to tell anyone what that bite actually was, although he had suspicions that Chiron already knew what it was.

Annabeth studied him, contemplating whether or not he was lying. Finally, she gave up, noy knowing or bothering anymore about if he was telling the truth anymore.

"Fine," she said hesitantly, "But don't think that I'm not going to find out whatever it is later Seaweed Brain."

Percy relaxed, but only a little, as it would raise everyone's suspicions.

"well," Clarisse murmured, breaking the awkward silence, "I guess we should get back to the pavilion for lunch".

Everyone agreed and their large group made its way back towards the main part of camp.

Line break….

Percy shut the door to his cabin and lay down on his bed, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

Unfortunately, like always, nightmares plagued him. Different images and voices swirled through his mind like a swarm of angry bees.

In his dream, Artemis was yet again tied in shackles, but these ones were made of some strange black metal that radiated death and despair.

Even though Percy couldn't see anybody, he could by the fact that Artemis was screaming for someone to die and never return that he hadn't looked properly.

As a figure emerged from the shadows he held back a gasp. He had hoped never to see that face again. _He's supposed to stay with the Olympians! _Were Percy's desperate thoughts.

Ares' flaming eyes glowed behind his sunglasses, and his sword looked wickedly sharp. His armour glinted as he bent down to look at his half-sister. "Well Arty, looks like you're in a bit of a mess, huh?"

Artemis's silver eyes flashed as she tried to kick out at Ares, but the chains must have been extremely strong and tight to stop her powerful legs from hitting Ares. Since she couldn't physically attack him, she settled for a harsh glare.

"What do you want, you scumbag?"

"Why dear sister, I want to talk." At this, Artemis raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Talk?"

"Yes talk. If you don't join the titans and rebel against the other gods, your hunters will be toast."

"Not if I escape first," the moon goddess pointed out.

"True," Ares admitted, "but these chains are made of a metal found in the deepest part of tartarus, and are designed to hold anything or anyone, and never release them. Even if you use your powers, they will just rebound it and reflect it back at you. Hope you enjoy being stuck here for eternity or until you agree to join our cause".

Ares mocked bowed and teleported away.

Artemis, not trusting his words as a man, attempted to send some silver energy the chains. She cried out in pain as a throbbing feel jolted up and down her arms. Her face turned pale as she realised she truly was stuck there.

She wondered what her brother would do in this kind of situation. Most likely he would just start playing a random game on his iPod to pass the time. A gentle smile graced her features as she thought of him, even though people assumed she couldn't stand her brother, she definitely loved him.

Her smile turned to a grimace as yet more pain spread up her entire body. As if expecting someone to turn up, she quickly looked around before her eyes settled on Percy.

"Please Perseus, come soon, before it is too late".

**Soo, what should happen? This is a Pertemis by the way, hence the title, but the rest is up to you. I'm not going to be able to update all the time, so about once a week unless holidays. Soz if that's too long, but it's all I can manage.**

**1Dluva4347**


	3. plz don't kill me

**Writing this when my parents aren't watching. Soz, but I'm grounded BIG time… **

**I won't be able to update for around 2 and a half weeks. I feel so bad because I just strated and you guys are so encouraging. **

**So yea, really, really, really sorry… **

**Love you guys and your reviews,**

**1Dluva4347**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soz for not being able to update for ages. Since I haven't been here, you guys get a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (I wish)**

Percy sat upright, gasping for air.

Obviously, this had actually happen, because he could remember a single day when he had had an actual dream, not some kind of weird freaky message.

He quickly hopped out of bed and dressed himself, tripping over and cursing as he did so. Once he managed to stay vertical for more than a minute, he rushed out the door, heading for the big house.

Percy figured it would look pretty suspicious sprinting towards the big house with urgency, as that would surely attract some attention. Instead, he took his time whilst having a strange look of determination on his face.

Managing to avoid a crowd of early rising campers, he finally reached the porch, where, like always; Mr D and Chiron were playing a game of pinochle.

"Chiron, Lady Artemis is in danger" Percy exclaimed. The diet coke that was once in Dionysus' mouth was instead all over the pinochle cards. "What child? That is preposterous!" Mr D snorted.

"Yes my boy, it does seem unlikely," Chiron mused.

"Fine" Percy muttered and stalked off towards the lake.

Bubbles swirled around the son of Poseidon as he rested at the bottom of the lake, collecting energy from the water for his long journey ahead of him. From what he could tell, the location that Artemis was at was some kind of mountain, and it radiated dark energy, so most likely it was Mount Tam.

_Yay, just where I wanted to spend my summer. Doing my favourite thing. _Percy thought dryly.

Then he was shaken from his musings by his internal instincts that told him that the conch horn was going to go soon. Sighing, he surfaced and walked to the pavilion just as the alert for lunch was sounding.

When he got there, he was met by the stares of all the campers that had found him in the woods the other day. As to avoid eye contact, he stared at the ground as he made his way to the Poseidon table. He quickly grabbed his food as soon as it was delivered by the nymphs and sacrificed some to his father, and some to Artemis, knowing it would be her only energy reserve left. Those chains had looked deadly to mortals.

Once he had finished all his sacrifices, he quickly devoured his food, most of which was meat, and left before he could be questioned by the Aphrodite girls about if they could feel his muscles or not. Sadly, even after Annabeth threatened to slaughter them with her knife, they still didn't get it.

He knew that he didn't have much time before something extremely bad would happen to Artemis. Did Thalia know that she was missing, or did she just think she was spending some time alone? It was hard to tell with the hunters because they were always off doing their own thing.

_Artemis, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Artemis gritted her teeth. Ares was being soooooo annoying. Worse than Apollo if that was possible. _Probably not, but maybe. _She thought dryly.

The worst part of Ares' taunting was that he didn't even have the courage to mock her while standing next to her. Instead, he was standing a safe 20 metres away, mostly because even though she was constricted by chains, she could still lash out if she desperately wanted to.

"Whatever is wrong, dear baby sister?" he crooned, knowing that she HATED being called baby. It made her feel weak and stupid and he knew it. Why else would he call her that? Only Apollo actually believed that she was the baby of the two (A/N I'm going on and on…).

"You asshole" she spat.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Watch your language _sis_" Ares grinned wickedly.

She growled under her breath, her situation forgotten long ago, and sent a stream of silver energy towards him. It almost reached him too. It got within 2 metres of him and then frizzled out. She huffed in frustration.

Ares had a look of wariness on face but it was soon replaced by a look of glee. _It works! _He thought to himself, putting on a poker face. He chuckled gruffly when he saw his sister glaring at the floor.

"Life is good." He pondered, glancing over at the silver eyed maiden goddess. (A/N did you know that life's meaning is the number 42? Lol…)

Percy ran a hand through his thick, ebony hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was midnight. The only ones awake were him and Peleus, who was curled tightly around the thick pine tree that stood next to Percy.

He ran his hand over the rough bronze coloured scales that covered the dragon's body. "Bye, buddy," he whispered. After that Percy quickly strolled down the hill, away from camp.

Once the son of Poseidon was out of eyesight from the camp, he began to transform. Once again, coarse black fur covered his body, replacing his clothes and everything else. His face grew longer and his senses sharper. His hands and feet shrunk to become pitch black paws. His teeth became fangs, dripping with saliva. He truly was a prince of the night. Despite his yearning, he restrained himself from singing to the small, crescent moon that was standing out from the sea of night.

He padded off, once again relishing the feeling of the wind rushing trough his fur and the sense of freedom surrounding the young werewolf. Even in a time of strife, he was blissfully at peace.

Percy sprinted off into the darkness, leaving behind only a slight breeze while travelling at superhuman speeds.

Little did he know, he was being watched.

**I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I feel really bad because I just got back and I need to leave once again. We are having this worldwide language competition and because I am top of my class I have to devote every single spare minute of the day to that. Please don't kill me! Anyway, that starts on Monday. Anyways, in case you were wondering, my timing might be slightly different to some people because I am an Aussie. The competition I was talking about goes for 10 days. Please don't get too mad at me because I have to juggle that with this story as well as all my exams and assignments because we are getting our report cards in a few weeks, so all my teachers need samples of my work… ugh, I hate school…**


	5. filler chappie

**Heyyy, I'm back! Thank you to all of those who reviewed, even when I wasn't going to be updating that fast. Anyway, I seriously recommend reading _Perseus, Guardian of the hunt, Assassin of Chaos_ if you haven't already. It's probably the best fic ever to exist! Anyway, hope you like it! **

Atlas glanced over at the dark haired, pale boy struggling under the force of the sky. Despite the boy's curses and yelling the titan just stood there watching the so-called "beautiful" scene. He sighed contentedly when the son of hades cried out in pain as his spine grinded together, pushing the sky further on to his back.

'You'll never get away with this" Nico gasped, trying to catch a breath of air, "people will find out and once again you'll be stuck under your burden once more".

His thoughts switched to what he had witnessed not too far away from that stupid camp for the gods' brats. So, Perseus Jackson was a monster, hey? That would fit in perfectly with his plan.

Meanwhile, on the other side of mount Tam….

Ares was beginning to feel guilty about hurting his sister. They may have only been half siblings, but they were still family.

_No! Stop thinking like that! _His master's voice echoed in his head, _they use you for wars and don't even thank you! What kind of a family is that? _ He breathed in deeply, and all positive emotions towards the other gods were forgotten, and replaced by hate and anger.

He once again looked over at Artemis, but this time he full on glared at her. He reached for a small dagger from his waist and started carving words all over her body. By the time he had finished she looked like an angry teenager had written all over her. The worst Profanities known to man were saved for her face.

"Thank you for being so calm and still, Arty."

**This is a really short filler chapter! So sorry! But, I thought that you guys could share my birthday with me by getting this fantabulous present! Haha… my parents are yelling at me to get out of my "cave" so I'll have to type this super-fast. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

Please don't kill me!

I'm really sorry but this story is going to be on hold for a while I don't have any inspiration at the moment and I think I will write it all, and then update all at once after I have figured things out. It is not being cancelled, but it will be a while before I update. I feel really bad, but I am having family issues at the moment making us go to all different places often. Also, my cat is really sick so I need to save up money so he doesn't get worse. Between that and homework, I have no free time. We get around three to five hours of homework every day, and an assignment every week. I am completely exhausted and get around three hours sleep every day. Anyway, this is not a message saying that I am discontinuing, just taking time to get my life under control. I only just turned 13, by the way.


End file.
